Belong
by Aimei-chan
Summary: *Sango/Kagome Shoujo-Ai* Love often blossoms at the strangest times... But, What happens when a love blooms between Kagome from Modern Era and Sango from Sengoku Jidai? Where is it that Kagome truly belongs? *Chapters 1-2 Up*
1. Prologue

Notes: The first chapter of my InuYasha fanfic(The one I promised  
Kikou-chan). It took some time to finish working on the plot for this.  
Hope it's okay. Sango/Kagome(InuYasha) is my favorite pairing by   
the way, Followed by Rei/Usagi(Sailor Moon)... Well, Here's a little  
more about it, before we get started(Gomen ^_^;):  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Just the idea for this fanfic, and  
some characters that'll appear throughout this fic ^_^;  
  
About: The characters will be OOC at times. This is also  
Sango/Kagome Shoujo-Ai/Yuri(Girl Love).  
  
Summary: Love often blossoms at the strangest times... But, What  
happens when a love blooms between Kagome from Modern Era and   
Sango from Sengoku Jidai? Where is it that Kagome truly belongs? A   
decision must be made, and a heart is destined to break...  
  
Projected Length: Probably pretty long. No real projected length yet.  
  
Genre(s): Romance/Angst(/Action/Adventure)  
  
Rating: Between PG-13 and NC-17. Possible yuri-scene later on  
(Between Sango and Kagome of course).  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter.  
  
Notes(Continued): Well, I guess that's it. On with the chapter...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
Inuyasha was perched up in a tree, slightly swinging his right leg  
over the side. His arms were crossed, and his mouth was curved  
downwards into a frown as he muttered complaints about Kagome's  
absence... Miroku sat on a log, his staff leaning against the side. He  
was holding his chin between his thumb and index finger, thinking   
while Shippou sat whistling on the other side of the log, as he swung   
his legs, his hands resting flatly against the log, in front of him.   
Sango was sitting away from them on a rock, with her back turned   
to the monk. The Hiraikotsu against the rock by her side. She sighed   
as she heard Inuyasha complain once more...  
  
"Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha grumbled rather loudly, "She was   
supposed to be back a while ago!" Kagome had gone to her time to   
get some supplies, and hadn't returned yet. It wasn't more than two   
hours ago, she had sensed a jewel shard off to the North, and had   
said it was moving farther away. Inuyasha voiced that they should go   
immediately to catch up to it, but Kagome had insisted on waiting   
until she went to her era to get some supplies for the journey...  
  
Sango looked slightly up towards the sky. A soft breeze blew, her  
hair fluttering softly in rhythm with the wind. 'Kagome-chan has been  
gone for a while... She should be returning here soon,' the demon  
huntress thought to herself, 'Besides, She could just decide to stay in  
her time. Inuyasha should not be so rude to her.' Sango glanced   
over her shoulder to see that Miroku was glancing back and forth   
between her and the ground, nervously. She sighed.  
  
'He is probably thinking of a way to get close enough to me to cop   
a feel... The lecher.' Sango decided, then glanced on down to   
Shippou, who was now asleep. She then turned back around, and   
looked down to her right at Kirara who was curled up, asleep. She   
smiled faintly, and stroked the cat demon's back slightly. She soon   
heard Miroku stand up behind her, and begin walking towards the   
rock she was on. 'I thought as much...' Sango thought to herself, and   
turned farther away from him her arms now crossed, as he walked   
over and took a seat on the left of her. He slowly moved a little   
closer to her, thinking that Sango had no idea what he was about to   
do. Sango rolled her eyes. 'Is he that foolish?' she wondered.  
  
"What do you think is taking Kagome-san so long?" Miroku asked.   
Sango remained with her head turned, and ignored his question...   
'Houshi-sama you fool.' The demon huntress thought, as she gently   
fluttered her dark brown eyes closed, and pulled her right hand up to   
gently brush a stray strand of hair from her face. He looked at her,   
and smiled carefully. "Why aren't you answering me? Is something   
wrong?"  
  
When he still got no response, Miroku took this opportunity to try  
his luck, since she wasn't looking. 'Not today, Houshi-sama...' she  
said to herself, curving her lips upward into a grin. Miroku slowly  
reached his hand towards her, but by the time he was only a few   
inches from her, she struck her palm in his face rather hard, causing   
him to fall backwards off the rock. She pulled her arm back, and   
folded her arms across her chest once more as if nothing had   
happened. She slowly pulled her hand up to her mouth, and yawned   
innocently.  
  
The monk groaned as he pulled himself back up to a kneeling   
position, resting his arms on the rock. He brought his left hand up to   
rub his sore face, and decided to try acting innocent, hoping she   
would fall for it... "What was that for?" he asked, innocently. 'I was   
so close! How did she move so fast!?' he whined to himself...  
  
"For being a lecher," she responded simply, not turning around,   
with her eyes gently closed. Sango stretched her arms, and gently   
cracked one eye open to peer around her side. Miroku was pulling   
himself up, while looking innocent. 'Does he honestly think that I am   
not aware of what he was trying to do?' she wondered, as she   
blinked once.  
  
"How did you kn- I mean, Why is it that every time I get close to   
you or Kagome-san, I'm trying to be a lecher?" he asked, innocently.   
Miroku managed to seat himself back on the rock, making sure to   
stay a distance from Sango. He wasn't about to attempt that again   
right now... He pitied anyone who might to try to hug her... 'I may be   
perverted, but I know when to call it quits... After all, If I try that   
again, Who knows what she'll do...' Miroku squinted his eyes shut as   
he abruptly winced at the thought. He then looked over at Sango...  
  
He looked at her expectantly, awaiting an answer. Sango's only  
response to his question was to curve her mouth upwards into a   
smirk, and calmly say, "Instinct."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked around her room, as she tossed a couple more   
things into her backpack. She wasn't altogether sure if she should   
have packed three different outfits but did anyway... 'As mom says,   
You can never have too many clean outfits...' She pressed down on   
the clothes and other items to hopefully make them fit, and fastened   
the yellow bag.  
  
The ravenhaired girl then decided to go to the bathroom for a quick  
shower before heading downstairs and grabbing some food for the   
journey, then leaving for Sengoku Jidai. She decided to just wear   
her school uniform, and picked it up. She headed for the bathroom...  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sighed heavily, as she walked through the forest. She had  
decided to go for a walk, seeing as how Kagome could be gone for a  
while. She was tired of sitting next to Miroku, and watching him think  
of new ways to grope her. Without Kagome there, It was boring...   
All Inuyasha would do was complain and Miroku could only think   
hentai thoughts. Shippou wasn't such a bother, until he woke up and   
started whining because Kagome wasn't there... Of course, That's   
where Inuyasha came in, and made himself useful by shutting the   
kitsune up. Kirara had stayed back with the others, because Sango   
had said she wanted to be by herself for a while.  
  
"..." The demon huntress looked around. There wasn't much for   
her to do, except wait for Kagome's return... When she had started   
to go off by herself, Inuyasha had made a comment, and Sango had   
rolled her eyes before going anyway. Of course, Inuyasha had known   
that there was no stopping her if she wanted to do something...   
Miroku seemed depressed, and there was no question as to why...  
  
Sango then thought to herself, 'I think that I shall head back  
soon... I do not want to be in the middle of the forest when Kagome  
returns.' She turned, sighed once and slowly began to walk back   
towards camp...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: I know it was pretty short, but it's only the prologue,  
so bare with me. And, If the characters appeared OOC, Don't   
complain. I told you before the fic got started that the characters   
may be slightly OOC at times... Anyway, If you want to read more,   
Let me know what you think of it ^_^; If you dislike it, Don't forget to   
tell me what you dislike and If you did like it, Just review and tell me!   
Reviews encourage me to continue, Although I'm having way to   
much fun with this fic to quit anyway ^_~ In either case, R&R! 


	2. Beginning The Journey

Notes: Well, Since you wanted another chapter(And since I enjoy   
writing this fanfic ^_~), I decided to continue... Although, I was   
going to anyway, It inspires me when people tell me what they do or   
don't like about my work so, Thanks reviewers(I'm hoping to get at   
least three reviews for each chapter) ^_^ Well, I guess that's   
enough from me. On with the fanfic...  
  
Warnings: None for this chapter(Except maybe some OOC-ness).  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
  
Chapter 2: Beginning The Journey...  
  
  
A while later, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent, much to the   
relief of Shippou. Inuyasha had begun to irritate Sango, with his   
constant grumbling and complaining. Upon smelling her, A grumpy   
Inuyasha had mumbled, "Finally," and stalked off into the forest. An   
irritated Sango, A confused Miroku and an extremely happy Shippou   
had just followed him. Sango sighed at the memory, as the Bone-  
Eaters well came into sight...  
  
Inuyasha growled impatiently, as he waited for Kagome to come   
out of the well. Shippou bounced over to the well, as soon as one of   
Kagome's hands came into view. She then swung her bag over the   
lip of the well with her other hand, then grasped the lip of the well.   
She pulled herself upwards with her hands, tightly grasping the lip of   
the well, until her entire top half was up. Her eyes were squinted   
tightly closed, and her school uniform was slightly dusty. She   
coughed, and opened her soft brown eyes, blinking them a few times   
until four familiar shapes came into view. She blinked again.  
  
"Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippou?" Kagome wondered aloud,   
and tilted her head slightly to the side, "What are you...?" She then   
pulled her legs upwards, and swung them over the lip of the well,   
her feet landing on the green grass. She stood up from a sitting   
position on the well, and with a small sigh, began dusting herself off.   
Shippou leaped up into her arms, and hugged her tightly, causing   
her to drop her bag which landed on the ground with a soft thump.   
Kagome smiled slightly, and gently pried him off of her. She held him   
outwards, his tail swinging back and forth like a happy puppy. He   
smiled widely.  
  
"Welcome back, Kagome!" he said happily. Inuyasha rolled his   
eyes. Kagome smiled, and kneeled down, sitting him on the ground,   
his tail resting behind him, as he sat there, curiously. He tilted his   
head, and looked up at her as she rose to a standing position. She   
reached down to straighten her green skirt, before looking up at her   
friends.  
  
"Why is everyone here to meet me?" Kagome asked, slightly   
confused. She bent down, and picked up the bag she had dropped   
when Shippou hugged her. She stood, and glanced back slightly, as   
she placed her arm through the strap and slung it up over her   
shoulder. She then pushed her other arm through the other strap.   
Kagome brushed her hair up from under the backpack, and tugged   
gently on the straps before looking over at the others through   
curious eyes.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What took you so long!?" he demanded,   
squinting his eyes slightly. Kagome looked over at him, and was   
about to make a retort when she decided that it would be better to   
try and ignore him for once. She smiled smugly, brushed a stray   
strand of hair from her face, and sighed softly. She closed her eyes,   
and walked towards Inuyasha, Shippou by her feet. She shoved past   
him, earning her another growl and a glare from the hanyou.  
  
"What was that for!?" he grumbled, getting annoyed, "Why did you  
ignore my question, wench!?" Kagome opened her eyes, and peered   
around behind her where Inuyasha stood irritated. She sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered, innocently. He blinked, curiously.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. 'Maybe she's going to apologize.' Inuyasha   
thought, smugly.  
  
"Osuwari." she said in an almost whisper, causing him to slam face  
first into the ground. She heard him grumble some insults as she   
turned around her back now facing him, and looked at the other   
three.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." Kagome said with a gentle smile. Miroku   
nodded, and Shippou smiled widely. Sango blinked. 'Did I miss   
something?' the demon huntress wondered. Her hand that was on   
the strap holding her Hiraikotsu dropped to her side. She turned, and   
began walking, deciding not to think about it, leaving Inuyasha on the   
ground.  
  
Inuyasha raised up, and growled at Kagome's back as she walked  
farther and farther away. He stood up, a pang of resistance in his  
back. He began to follow them, muttering insults amongst himself...  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango with Kirara curled   
up on her shoulder walked down the well-worn dirt path, in pursuit   
of the jewel shard... They had been walking for several hours now,   
and Kagome was sombering behind the others... Kagome's half-  
lidded eyes followed the ground in front of her feet, blurring slightly   
as she tried to stay awake... '... It's only been a few hours, and I'm   
so... tired...' she thought to herself, wearily.  
  
Sango glanced back at Kagome. She watched as she struggled to   
keep her eyes opened. Kagome then tripped over a rock, and started   
to tumble forward. Sango's eyes snapped open, and she rushed over   
to catch Kagome in her arms, Kirara jumping down from her   
shoulder. Sango barely got there in time, and wrapped her arms   
around Kagome's descending body. She pulled her back up, now   
slightly concerned. Kirara tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Thanks," she heard Kagome mumble, and stood her up straight,   
still holding her arm. Kagome looked up to her curiously. Inuyasha   
turned around, and Miroku was confused. 'What's wrong with   
Kagome-san?' he wondered. Shippou tilted his head to the side, in   
wonder.  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango said, sternly. Kagome tilted her head  
slightly, then looked down, focusing on the ground. "What is wrong?"  
the demon huntress asked, causing Kagome to look up at her   
stunned.  
  
"What do... you mean by that?" Kagome asked, trying to pull her   
arm away, but Sango's grip didn't loosen. She looked at Kagome   
sternly.  
  
"You seem tired..." replied the dark brown eyed girl. Sango looked   
at Kagome's slightly pale face sadly. "Do you want to rest some?"   
she said. Kagome's eyes widened. '... I'm just a little tired... Why is   
she making such a big deal out of it...?' Kagome looked away from   
Sango, and sighed.  
  
"It's all right, Really." Kagome assured her, "I'm okay." Sango  
wasn't convinced, and held onto her arm tightly, making sure that it  
wasn't tight enough to hurt her.  
  
"No," Sango stated, her gaze hardening, "You are paler than usual,  
you seem weaker, and you can hardly stay awake..." Sango said,   
finally releasing her friend's arm, and smiled faintly, "You need some   
rest." Kagome brushed a strand of raven black hair from her face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," responded Kagome, before attempting to walk   
past Sango. The demon huntress held out her left arm, stopping   
Kagome from walking past her. 'What does she want from me!?'   
Kagome wondered, and looked up at Sango.  
  
"Perhaps we should stay here and rest. I have been here before.   
There is a tavern just a bit over to the west." Sango suggested, still  
looking stern, "Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou can go on and Kirara   
and I shall stay with you... We can catch up to them tomorrow."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kagome retorted. Sango didn't move, and instead put a  
hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"..." Sango looked at her friend with concerned eyes, and Kagome  
narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"You aren't my mother, Sango!" Kagome snapped. Sango just   
narrowed her eyes, and continued to stare intently at her friend.   
Kagome knew that the demon huntress wasn't backing down. She   
sighed, then nodded her head in approval. 'I guess I don't have a   
choice...' she said in her mind, 'It's too hard...'  
  
"B-But," Inuyasha started to protest. Sango turned around, and   
gave him a stern glare. He gulped, and nodded. Inuyasha and Miroku   
continued walking, and Sango turned her glare down to the kitsune.   
Shippou stood there looking at Kagome.  
  
"I don't wanna leave Kagome-chan behind!" he said, pouting   
slightly.  
  
"Come on, Shippou. They will catch up with us tomorrow." Miroku   
said, smiling. Shippou looked at Kagome one more time, then   
reluctantly followed. Sango turned back to Kagome, her raven   
colored hair blowing slightly with the sudden breeze. Kirara looked   
up at Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled faintly, as if to provide some comfort, and said,   
"Now, Let us get going. It will be evening soon."  
  
Kagome just nodded her head, somberly...  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku, In his ever so familiar baboon pelt had been watching the  
events through Kanna's mirror. He smirked. 'What a perfect  
oppurtunity.' he thought to himself. He turned to the youkai he had  
summoned.  
  
"The kitsune and the monk are no threat... However, The   
exterminator and the girl could prove troublesome..." Naraku said, "I   
trust you know what to do." The darkhaired demon before him   
bowed.  
  
"Yes, Naraku. I am to keep the exterminator and the girl from  
following the other three while you attack Inuyasha. Am I right?" the  
youkai asked.  
  
Naraku smirked malisciously, "Precisely."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? I like it so far, personally. And  
don't worry, Sango and Kagome will have longer than a night...   
Some exciting plot twists are coming up(Along with some   
romance)... Not to mention battles... And angst... If you think that   
I'm rushing it at all, Don't be afraid to tell me ^_^ 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTES: PLEASE READ

=======================================================================  
  
**AUTHOR NOTES: IMPORTANT**  
  
=======================================================================  
  
I have gone back and added some important parts of the story to Chapters 1 and 2. I suggest going back and reading them before continuing on in the fic(I haven't posted past two chapters so far anyway).  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Although, It may seem rushed a bit, It's not really because I plan on drawing it out quite a bit and there isn't much that could be added to make them longer... I mean, In the first chapter, Kagome was in her time, and the others were awaiting her return... What can be added there? And in this chapter, They begin the journey, and Naraku schemes... What is there to add? ^_^; But, I suppose everyone has their own opinion on rushed...  
  
So, If you can think of something that could be added to make it better, Just send me an e-mail about it, and I'll try to add it in once I've finished the fic and am revising.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
By the way, This message will be deleted as soon as I finish Chapter 3. Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or comments about this Author Notes, Send me an e-mail at aimei-chan@sailormoon.com. Don't review. Reviews are for the story, so unless you have comments to make about the story itself, don't use the review board ^_^ 


End file.
